Never Let Me Go: Outtakes
by letitbe54
Summary: Esme's memory has faded, but her attarction to Carlisle hasn't. An intimate look into the unconditional love between the two vampire parents. Lemons with extra fluff, humor and against-the-wall loving


**Ok, so outtake number 1, chapter one from Never Let Me Go. You don't necessarily need to read NLMG, but I strongly encourage it. But you won't be entirely lost if you don't.**

**And please don't tell me it's awful, I'm not a lemon writer normally, I just couldn't pass this one up though. Let the story begin!**

**OoOoOoO**

"Don't grab me!" I screamed as Carlisle's vise grip yanked me from the porcelain tub. He pulled my soaking form into a tight embrace, drenching his clothes. He kissed the top of my head as I tried to tug away from him. I was still angry at him to a stand-point. But my body was sending me different signals…he was my husband after all.

"What are you doing, and where's the blood?" I asked, my nose picking up on the scent almost immediately.

He sighed angrily, "Can I not show you how much I love you first? About what happened in the woods, look I'm so sorry –"

"Stop." I said, shaking my head. He had hurt me, but I didn't want his apology now. It was too late. "What's in the past is in the past."

"So you forgive me?"

"Sure," I mumbled, reaching for the towel Bella had left out for me. Of course I wasn't fast enough and Carlisle ripped it from my hands, examining the bite carefully.

"He bit you?" he growled, trailing a finger over the just-now-healing cut. I hissed loudly.

"What happened Essie?" he asked his voice now soothing and calm. I coughed up my story, as hard as it was to do.

It was easy to tell Rosalie, Alice, and Bella, but Carlisle was my husband. I don't remember any times we had been…intimate...but I know we had, we were and are husband and wife. The thought of being in bed with Carlisle made my knees go weak, and I almost fell while telling him about what happened with Aro.

"He just came in…"

_I bet his hands are soft…_

"And I had been crying…"

_Running my hands up that chiseled chest…_

"And my clothes didn't fit, so I was naked…"

_Needy kisses…_

"He gave me some blood, and then grabbed me…"

_Silk sheets…_

"I tried to fight him…"

_He'd scream my name…_

"He was just too strong…"

_And I'd scream his…_

"He warned me, told me to stop if I wanted it to be easy…"

_He'd be gentle, not rough…_

"I kept fighting him so he bit me,"

_All through the night…_

"It bled profusely…"

_He'd tell me he loved me…_

"He didn't hesitate to pick me up and throw me into the corner…"

_Over and over again…_

"I tried to heal it, but my venom didn't do much."

_Please touch me, Carlisle…Wait! What's wrong with me? I was just angry with him, and now I want him? My emotions are so out of line._

"Well," he said seductively. I think he was catching on, much to my dismay and excitement. "Maybe my venom will help," his lips met my breast, making me moan. Pain turned to pleasure as his venom healed my wound.

"Oh Esme…" he moaned, meeting my eager lips with feverish excitement. "May I?"

"Please…" I groaned as he pulled me to the tiled floor.

Esme P.O.V

I tore at Carlisle's clothes, yearning to see him in all his glory. His teeth nipped at my neck and breasts, making me moan roughly. His hands were so urgent, allowing me little time to try and disrobe him. Buttons flew as I ran my nails down his shirt, exposing his chest to my unwavering gaze.

"So perfect," I mewed, stroking his muscles. He was even more perfect then I could have imagined. Not too muscular but not too skinny either. My God. My Carlisle

"Not nearly as perfect as you, my dear, "he said, brushing my nipple with his right hand and leaning down to lap at the swollen nub. I moaned loudly as his tongue flicked over the sensitive nerves, his teeth combing the skin softly. "They are so cute, and pink and perfect, all for me," he mused, capturing one in between his fingers and pulling lightly. Another moan escaped from my mouth, my breath catching in my lungs.

He cupped my breasts, the supple flesh bulging out of his hands. "Do you see this Esme? I can barely even hold you…you're so curvy and soft…and uhn…all mine" he groaned as I pulled off his pants. Surprise filled my brain as I looked at the tent in his boxers.

"Are you really turned on by _me_?" I asked, staring into his dark eyes with genuine curiosity. I was thoroughly aroused, but him? He's perfect…and I'm anything but.

He licked the milky skin and I arched my back, wanting nothing more than the sensations to increase. "Turned on? I'm horny as hell just looking at you, Essie," he replied, dragging his tongue down my body until it rested in my belly button. He twirled and licked a few times, my body responding in ways I didn't think possible.

This was what I wanted. This was what I needed. My Carlisle. Somehow this all seemed right. And it wasn't just my nether regions telling me to do this, it was my heart. There's only one path in healing, and that's Carlisle.

I pulled impatiently at the waist band of his boxers, trying desperately to pull them off. I finally just shredded them, amazed at what I found underneath. He was much bigger than I expected.

"Do you think you'll fit?" I asked meekly, biting my lip as Carlisle placed me against the wall, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Well, it has for almost a century," he reminded me, kissing the still-healing wound on my breast. My back arched again, this time involuntarily. Venom dripped down my legs, turning me a shade of pink in embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry," I mumbled and Carlisle laughed lightly. He pulled me back down to the floor and before I knew what was going on I heard him sucking on his fingers.

"You taste so sweet, Essie," he cooed. I pulled my legs together, hoping to find the right amount of pressure to get my release, but Carlisle pushed my knees back apart. "Don't be embarrassed, my wife, this is all natural. What you're feeling is natural," he reminded me sweetly.

"God, Carlisle, just fuck me already," I complained, rolling my nipples with my hands, desperate to get my release.

"You're one naughty girl, aren't you Esme?" he asked, sticking a finger, and then another into my aching core. His other hand pinched my clit sharply, causing my moans to become throatier and my hands to shake.

"Ahhhh God, please, Carlisle, please," I groaned as he inserted another finger. He curled and twisted them, almost making me come undone right then and there.

He developed a rhythm that consisted of licking, nipping, curling and pushing and after less than twenty seconds of it I was on the edge, ready to jump. "Carlisle I'm going to c-"I started, but my husband interrupted me by rubbing my clit with his forefinger, sending me over the edge.

A bright light exploded in front of my eyes and my body squirmed as pleasure coursed through my veins. "CARLIIIIIIISLE!" I screamed, grabbing at his body with feverish hands. His kissed me deeply as the ride began to wear off, my body's orgasm slowly winding down.

"You know there are other people in the house," Carlisle said with mock sternness as he picked me up so I could more easily straddle him.

"Unhh…I couldn't care less…" I groaned as Carlisle entered me, my body adjusting quickly. "Please…"

"Of course milady," Carlisle complied, pushing me to the floor so he could take the upper position. His hips moved fast as a rhythm was created, a rhythm that had me moaning and groaning, my body already wanting another release.

The erotic sound of slapping and sliding flesh, combined with our sensual moans got Carlisle to move faster, ready to find his nirvana. "Faster…uhn…God…" I groaned. His hands grasped onto my shapely hips, his fingers digging into their pillow-like softness.

"So good to hold onto…" Carlisle muttered as he thrust into me again, this time earning him a scream of ecstasy.

"Come on Essie, you gotta go first," he said, his right hand moving down to my clit. I shut my eyes and braced myself for the onslaught of pleasure that I knew would come. Sure enough Carlisle pinched the little bundle of nerves with everything he had, allowing me to come even harder. I cried out for my lover, grasping with blind hands. Carlisle groaned and I felt him spill into me. Colors danced behind my eyelids and I felt a pinch on my inner thigh. My eyes shot open and I looked at Carlisle who, for a man that just came, looked extremely composed.

"I want to see your eyes open next time, Essie," Carlisle demanded, as if I were his child. But I didn't say anything, just nodded because for some odd reason I felt that that was my place. He was my husband and I respected his wishes.

He grinned devilishly and leaned down to the apex of my thighs. He thrust a finger into me, making me scream and clench around the unexpected object. He chuckled and pulled it out, allowing me less than half a second to inspect the substance before he pushed it into my mouth.

"Isn't that good, Essie?" he asked lightly, pulling me over to him.

The sad part is it _was _good, it tasted like my husband and I, and our lovemaking. Sweet and musky, a truly enticing combination. I nodded and he pulled his finger out, allowing me a moment to rest.

Carlisle pulled me into his lap, his hands going to my breasts again, but this time they were less demanding. This time he was worshipping me, not just trying to work up the foreplay. He leaned down and hesitantly kissed the bite on my breast, making me shudder in pain. He grimaced and licked it a few times, hoping to seal it. After numerous attempts it finally worked, the venom healing it until it became a thick white scar. He kissed it again, this time with more force.

"Mhmm…you're so beautiful," he said kissing my temple lightly. "And my how you've _changed_," he chuckled, pulling away to admire my body. He gently caressed my hips and bottom, his hands sliding down my thighs and calves to stroke my feet.

"You spoil me, Carlisle," I said, crawling off his lap on all fours, my breasts swaying slightly. "I don't deserve you," I reminded him, sitting back down on the tile.

"No, my lady, I don't deserve you," Carlisle said, sauntering over to me. He picked me up and pushed into me again, my cries almost deafening. My chest heaved as I gasped for unnecessary air, my nails pulling along Carlisle's chiseled back.

He thrust in again, pushing my back against the wall eagerly. "I'm…uhn…sorry Es, I just really needed this and..uggh…" he groaned, leaning back and pushing back in. Lust pulsed through me, igniting my conscious and my words.

"I'm yours. You can have me whenever you…umph…want," I said, fighting the urge to come. Carlisle needed this too; he deserves pleasure just as much, if not more, than I do.

"Come on, Essie," Carlisle warned, rubbing a nipple between his fingers. I reached down and flicked my clit one last time, hoping it would push me over. I bit my lip in a last ditch effort to muffle my scream, though it did little.

"AhhhhHHHH-AHHH," I cried, raking my hands over Carlisle's body in my pleasure induced wave. I clenched and Carlisle came, much harder than before. He pulled out and crumpled onto the floor, as tired as a vampire can get.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me down, laying me down on his lap, his hand stroking my hair. "We should do this again, Es," Carlisle said awkwardly, cooling down our heated moment.

"We are _husband and wife_," I said, relishing in the sound of the words on my lips. I was his and he is mine. "Why don't we start now? We are vampires, so I suppose we can do this all night," I cooed, pulling him closer. He wasn't hard, but he would be in a few more seconds. I moved his hands to my breasts, allowing him to explore my body openly.

"You're so sexy," he grinned, pushing my knees apart. I leaned down, ready for round two.

**OoOoOoO  
**

**Got to work tomorrow, so I thought I'd treat you guys to a little lemony flavor tonight! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
